


Welcome to Starbucks

by IMemeReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMemeReylo/pseuds/IMemeReylo
Summary: “I masturbate fully naked. Don’t like it? Then go to a different Starbucks.”In which Rey is a barista and walks in on Ben wanking naked in the restroom at Starbucks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts).



Rey clocks him as soon as he walks in.

The man is a business type with a suit that likely cost more than her monthly wage. That is not what catches her eye, though. It’s his flustered state and shifty eyes, the slight hunch of his tall frame and the way he clutches his leather briefcase against his chest. 

Dark eyes appraise her for the briefest of moments, his dark hair spills over them and shields him from her and then he bolts towards the restroom. 

Not the strangest thing she has seen as a barista but it fuels an endless curiosity in her, one that will not settle. The shop is near enough empty. In the corner there were a few college kids hunched over open textbooks and by the windows an old couple sit in a content silence, people watching as they sipped their tea.

Minutes pass and the man does not emerge. As time goes on, her curiosity turns into a need, a thirst of sorts. Maybe he was throwing up in there. If he was unwell, she would find out.

Finn was also behind the counter so she mumbled an excuse and took off towards the restroom. As she neared the men’s room, she could hear grunting. That did not stop her from striding in, ready to face what’s going on.

Gasping, she backs into the wall, seeing what he was doing. The business man is naked in the disabled stall, clothes folded neatly upon his briefcase. With his back to her, it’s still obvious what he’s doing. The grunts are from him fisting his cock but he seems to sense her presence, stop and gaze at her from over his shoulder.

“I masturbate fully naked. Don’t like it? Then go to a different Starbucks.”

“I work here,” she retorts.

“Oh.”

It’s so ridiculous that she wants to laugh and ask if he’s joking but the serious expression planted on his face persuades her against it.

“I like it,” she stutters out, unable to stop the confession tumbling out.

The flush of the man’s cheeks deepens as he raises his brow. Then he palms his cock again, turning fully so she can see him. There is no shame or hunch of his back now, he stands unabashed and proud like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“Watch me,” he orders.

His eyes zero in on the name tag pinned to her chest.

“Watch me, Rey.”


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn’t seem real but she closes the door and presses herself against it with bated breath.

“I’m Ben,” he murmurs casually, so flippant and relaxed like he isn’t jerking off in front of a near stranger.

The muscle under his eye twitches as he pins her in place without another word. Like this, she can explore every inch of him and it awakens something within her. Though she lacks any real sexual experience, she lets her body guide her and when she slides her fingers into her panties, she finds herself wet, wetter than she has ever been before.

“Put your fingers in my fucking mouth,” he grits out, his body smacks against the white tiles.

The very suggestion makes her blush all over but in such a tiny place, she feels totally drawn in by the surreal experience. She wonders if it’s a dream. He raises a brow in her direction that screams for her not to make him repeat himself.

A little too clumsily, she throws herself at him, hands landing on his chest. Before he can utter another word, she slips her digits past the seam of his lips, fucking his mouth with them, shallow and deep. He lets her, in fact, he urges her to do so.

Ben sucks them into his mouth, his tongue twirls and laps around each finger, cleaning each one with care. It’s lewd and its obscene but she can’t look away, she can scarcely breathe.

“You taste so fucking good.”

She believes him.

“You’re going to touch yourself while you look at me.”

Rey nods, feeling her want spike.

“Do you want to do that?” He asks, just as he roughly squeezes his cock, his thick fingers clamping around the base and thumb sweeping across the head with every upward stroke.

“I do.”

“So do it.”

And she does.

In the stall, she manages to stand back and lean against the door, spreading her legs for better access. All the while, Ben struggles to keep his eyes open as his breaths quicken and soon become nothing more than desperate pants. He curses under his breath when she finally buries her fingers inside of her panties and moves them to the side so she can slip a finger or two inside.

There is no resistance when she does.

They slide in with ease and she moans, unexpectant of such pleasure. 

“You’re fucking soaked,” Ben grits out.

“I can hear your wet cunt from here.”

That does it. Lacking any real tenderness, she begins to fuck herself in earnest in a way she had never done so before. It almost hurts but there are moments where she feels so utterly empty, her fingers are not enough and with the way Ben mumbled under his breath and spoke about filling her up properly, he knew it too.

After adding another finger, she whines and arches her back off the cubicle door so she hits that sweet spot inside of her that quickly throws her over the edge.

She comes, almost violently, with her thumb tapping against her clit and her fingers buried deep inside of her.

“Good fucking girl,” Ben groans as he comes. 

It hits the tiles between them and she wonders how he would taste, a small part of her begrudges the loss of not letting him finish in her mouth. But he is the one in control, there is no doubt about that.

He wipes at his brow, eyes dark and cheeks pink and begins to dress.

Rey backs away, allowing him some privacy though she knows he would likely enjoy her roaming gaze. It barely hits her that all of this has actually happened.

She washes her hands in the sink with some rose scented soap and turns to find him dressed and looking like a professional who would never jerk off in a bathroom.

“Why do you do it?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” He quips, adjusting his tie with a small, knowing smile.

He bends over, palming either side of her jaw and presses a kiss to her forehead, humming as he does. 

He leaves without even so much as a backwards glance over his shoulder, as if he hadn’t just masturbated fully naked in a Starbucks restroom with an employee watching him.

Later, she finds his business card in her apron pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

After the heated encounter, Rey tries to call him on her next break but never manages to muster the courage. What could she possibly say?

After she cleaned his cum from the tiles and slipped back behind the counter, she was on edge, sure someone knew what she had done.

When she arrives home, she strips off and throws her uniform into the hamper, pointedly ignoring her damp panties. A part of her wishes he marked her in some way, just so she could own a reminder of him. If she concentrates hard enough, she can still remember how his tongue felt around her fingers.

It’s late and rain falls outside, she knows she should sleep but she can’t.

Yet she is still pent up, ready to burst with all the residual energy from that afternoon. Without thinking about it too much, she pulls out her phone and bites her bottom lip.

Surely, he wants her to get in touch, otherwise he never would have given her his business card.

One hand strokes the inside of her thigh, teasing just a little as she settles into bed and calls him.

He answers almost immediately.

“Rey, I’ve been expecting your call.”

The low timber of his voice rushes through her, her fingers move on their own accord until they slide and dip along her slit, already so wet and ready.

“I don’t know what to say,” she admits, slightly breathless as she drops her knees to the bed and spreads her legs wide.

The cool air hitting her hot cunt is like a dream, one she never wants to wake up from.

“I know you liked what we did today. It was a first for me. I mean, I’ve been caught before but I saw that look in your eyes and knew you wanted to experience it too, the thrill of someone catching you with your fingers lodged in your cunt and your eyes on my cock.”

Rey whimpers, agreeing with what he says in the only way she knows. With action. So she sets to work, inching one finger inside of herself as she tries to keep her breathing shallow and even.

Of course, he’s right. The thrill of someone finding her makes her want to chase and follow him wherever he will take her.

They’re near strangers and he can drop her in a second but that only adds more weight to her want, she needs for him to take the lead and show her how she can reach that highest high again.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?”

A soft sigh tumbles from her lips and she nods, lifting her hips from the bed as she brings herself back down onto her fingers time and time again.

“Ah you are, such a bad girl,” he whispers.

She wants to be his bad girl.

“Tell me what to do,” she begs, closing her eyes so she can focus on sensation and movement instead of the mindless sights around her.

In this moment, only his voice matters.

“You’re going to stop touching yourself.”

“What? Why?” 

“I want to be there when you come undone.”

It’s not what she expected and so her disappoint is rife and potent and the hedonistic part of her wants to continue, regardless if she has his permission or not.

“But I’m so close.”

It’s true. She’s so close, she can practically taste it.

“Trust me, it’ll be better when you see me again. Resist until then.”

Though it hurts to do it, she snatches her hand away and pins it to the bed, not quite trusting herself. 

“Well done.”

”What’s the plan?” She asks, clenching her thighs together.

“Well, I’m going to fuck you in the bathroom at Starbucks.”

“Romantic.”

“Exactly.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a while before she sees him again.

He keeps her inbox full with short messages or memes that she finds herself chuckling at. It feels nice. Natural. Like breathing fresh air. 

Ben is weird.

She likes it and thinks of him often.

Perhaps more than she should.

True to her word, she doesn’t touch herself, no matter how much he tempts her. There are more than a couple of dick pics on her phone, courtesy of him. She never sends anything back unless it involves her flipping him off. He just sends a photo of his signature pout in return.

Monday rolls around like it always does, at breakneck speed and entirely unwanted. It’s the busiest day of the week, the morning is absolute chaos as tired workers demand caffeine and aren’t nice about it.

When she finally finds a moment to relax, that’s when he decides to waltz back into her life and the small Starbucks she works in. This time, he’s not flushed or shaking with adrenaline. No, he appears calm and coy, the two should clash but they don’t, at least not with him.

He strolls to the counter, bends to drop his briefcase and then stands to full height. Clothed or not, he is intimidating in a sense, like his presence demands her attention. 

“I’ll take you to go, please.”

The words make her roll her eyes. Yes, he might be charming and irresistible in his own way, but he failed at general flirting. The forwardness and lack of filter is odd and maybe that’s why she’s drawn to him. There is no way to know. Rey resists the urge to smack his arm and glances at Finn a few feet away, apparently too busy to notice their customer.

“Ben.”

“Fine, I’ll sit in.”

“I’m not on the menu.”

He leans across the counter and balances himself with his fingertips.

“Yes you are.”

Unable to argue with that, she decides to play dumb, smirking to herself behind her fingers. Her cheeks feel hot.

“Where’s the restroom?”

That idiot.

He’s playing with her. It’s raining outside so his hair is damp and as is his shirt. It clings to him in ways she enjoys, accentuating his physique and she stops herself saying he should get out of his wet clothes because she knows full well that’s what he intends to do.

She tears her eyes away and points to the male restroom at the back of the store. He winks and begins to whistle, picking up his briefcase.

“I’ll see you in there,” he whispers under his breath before he sets off, whistling and undoing his tie without a care in the world.

Seeing him is like an intoxication, one she carelessly throws herself into, drowning in all things him.

“I’m going to take my break, can you handle things?” Rey asks Finn.

He nods, still glued to his phone.

With one shaky inhale, she strides towards the restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Without a backward glance, she presses her fingertips to the restroom door and pushes it open, her heart racing and with the rush of her blood sounding like thunder in her ears. 

When she steps in, she finds him casually leaning against the row of sinks, using one hand to balance himself and the other tugging at his cock. It’s already hard and leaking at the tip, ready for what’s to inevitably happen. She expected no less of him. 

No scrap of clothing clings to him, he’s completely bare and unashamed.

Like before, all of his clothes lie folded in a neat pile on his briefcase.

He almost looks bored, his strokes languid and non committal. Before he sees her, he yawns, checking the time by gazing down at his gold Rolex with a nonchalant expression, the action meaningless. The watch makes a noise every time he increases his speed.

When he sees her, his whole demeanour switches, the change sudden and startling. 

He stands straighter while his full lips curve into a shit eating grin that makes her weak at the knees but his eyes are what pin her place, they widen under the buzzing fluorescent light. Despite the light haloing him, his eyes darken as his pupils dilate until they appear almost black and devoid of any colour or real humour.

She has missed this.

She has missed him.

“Strip,” he orders.

The authority in his tone, the way he’s so sure of himself and how for a moment, she can relinquish all of her autonomy into his waiting hands makes her feel lighter. 

Her fingers curl around the hem of her black t-shirt before she swiftly tugs it over her head. Unlike him, she is less caring about where it ends up and tosses it at a nearby sink. It leaves her topless, she never really bothers wearing a bra considering there is not much to hide anyway and her apron covers the rest. Her nipples harden in the cool space.

Her movements are hurried and clumsy, she struggles to unhook her belt but he closes the distance between them and makes her still. His own fingers dip into the waistband of her khaki trousers before settling on her pesky belt. With one strong tug, he pulls her to him until she is flush against his naked body.

With his free hand, he tilts her chin and forces her to look him right in the eye. 

“Slowly.”

She struggles to tame her breathing, feeling the heat in her stomach bleed downwards until she feels wetness. For the briefest of moments, she wonders if he knows the effect he has on her but that is soon thwarted when he manages to unhook her belt and yank it free from the belt loops in one rapid movement. The belt hits the tiles with a metallic clank.

Then he steps back, resting his back against the wall.

“Proceed.”

This time, she follows his instructions and does so in a careful, deliberate manner. Each movement is purposeful and drawn out. Her thumbs hook into the waistband of her trousers and panties and then lower them downwards.

It’s a slow drag.

Sweet torture. But it fills her with the finest anticipation she’s ever experienced. It’s all fuelled further by the way Ben palms his cock again, not quite as gentle. He devours her body without his mouth touching her, he does so instead by drinking her in by memorising her curves and following her clothes as they make their journey downwards, revealing inch by tawny inch. 

Fabric pools around her ankles and she hears Ben gasp, sweat soaking his brow already. They’ve not even begun and yet he looks half crazed and hungry, ready to take her in any way he sees fit. 

The thrill of it all is that she wants it, she wants all he’ll give her, she’ll take it all with a smile.

By the time she steps out of the last of her clothes and kicks them aside, he has moved forward.

“Get on your knees, I want you to suck my cock. I’ve wanted to know what those pretty pink lips would feel like since the first time I saw you.”

The words make her clench around nothing and struggle to breathe for a second. Before she can move, he speaks again, this time softer, quiet and not so assertive.

“Do you want that, Rey?”

It’s the first time she has seen any kind of vulnerability in him and she understands that he’s giving her an out of sorts. In this whirlwind of want and exhibitionism, they’ve been so wrapped up in their desires that very few meaningful discussions had taken place. It suited her that way because she liked him the way he was, an impulsive gust of wind that had knocked her off her feet and changed all she thought she knew about herself or her sexuality.

She inches forward until her breasts touch his middle, the height difference proving quite problematic. But she deals with it, rising up on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his jaw. Unable to stop herself, her tongue darts out to taste him first, feeling the beginnings of stubble though he is mostly clean shaven.

“I want this, I want you.”

Silence follows for a moment, his heart beats like a wild drum below her palm. His eyes search her own, almost in a beseeching manner and she wonders what he’s searching for and whether she can be it for him. Then his confidence returns in earnest and he breaks out in a smile, one full of promise.

“Then get on your knees and show me just how much you want me, Rey.”

This time, she doesn’t go slow. She squeezes his shoulder once and then sinks to her knees, curling her hands around his thigh as an anchor of sorts.

The heat emanating from his skin reminds her of the wet heat between her legs so she closes her fist around the base of his cock, struggling to encase it fully and then lets her free hand drift lower until her fingertips are soaked.

Ben hisses when she finally wraps her lips around the head of his cock. She touches him like she had been doing so for years, like she knew his body as well as her own. In reality, it’s the first time and by the way he threads his fingers through her hair, spitting out curses, she thinks she’s doing exactly what he wants.

It encourages her and pushes her to test his limits and stamina. It’s no easy task, his cock’s in proportion with the rest of him, long and thick, he’s easily the biggest she has ever had the pleasure of tasting. Her list of lovers was a short one, none ever really fulfilling her needs and so she had resigned herself to being alone. 

Ben made her forget them all, erased them from her mind and conscience. It’s easy to fall into a rhythm, he tastes clean, like soap and salt, something easy and tolerable. She hollows her cheeks and sucks him in, lapping her tongue around the head and then pumps her fist around the rest she can’t swallow.

His grip of her hair tightens until he snaps his hips forward and fucks into her mouth, so wet and open, like it’s made for him. Once or twice, he hits the back of her throat and she gags, feeling herself so utterly full of him but she grins around him, peering up at him with watery eyes.

“Fuck, you’re such a good fucking girl, taking my fat cock so well,” he grits out.

She knows she is.

Her own confidence swells like the cock thrusting in her mouth. He guides and sets the pace, making her bob back and forth like it’s her only task in life, to be his little fuck toy and thank him for the opportunity. 

It’s not enough.

Though her fingers are long and slender, she realises they’ll not compare to his cock. Three are lodged in her cunt, pumping in and out, shallow and deep. The sounds are lewd and obscene, she’s never been so wet and yet she feels so empty, even as she rocks down until she reaches her last knuckle and then does it again, scissoring her fingers wide and curling them up against her front wall.

Drool is rolling down her chin but Ben seems to like the mess, revels in it even.

“You’re my filthy little whore, aren’t you? On your knees in a public restroom when anyone can walk in.”

The degradation and name lights a fire in her.

She tries to nod but he’s brutal in his control, never giving her an inch as he keeps her in place. Then he pulls her right off his cock with a wet pop and she sucks in desperate lungfuls of air, gasping as his cock brushes along her lips, tainting her some more.

All the while, he’s looking down at her, beaming and chest heaving. 

“I think you’re ready for me.”

She is, she’s been ready ever since she first saw him. The thought of someone walking in on them just adds to her want. If someone walked in on them, it would show that she was his and in turn, he belonged to her.

In a way, she wanted the whole world to know.

“Up.”

His hands encircle her wrists before he pulls her to his feet and sucks her soaked fingers into his mouth and tastes her just like the first time they met. Except this time, its desperate, like he’s ravenous, a man filled with a thirst and hunger for her that no one would understand but it didn’t matter because she did, she knew just how much he needed her. She felt the exact same way about him.

Most of their desire is unspoken but as he leads her over to the line of sinks and their eyes meet, she knows this means as much to him as it does her. 

“I want you to keep your eyes on me as I make this sweet cunt mine. Do you understand?” he whispers in her ear. 

His teeth nibble at her lobe and she jolts, rubbing her ass against his crotch. She’s taut against the front of him, both of them bare and flushed, red faced and mouths parted. 

“Yes.”

He bends her over the sink, his hand pressing in between her shoulder blades but she’s still in view of the mirror, her eyes never leave his face. 

Warm hands palm her ass, gripping each cheek as he nudges her legs open with his knee until she is splayed open just to his liking. Feather light touches make her arch his spine, his fingers trace it with a delicacy almost unlike anything she’s ever seen of him.

“Are you ready?” He asks, voice husky.

She nods in return and feels his cock nudge between her folds, sliding up into her cunt with no resistance.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rey, you’re so wet and tight.”

There is nothing gentle about how he fucks into her, he snaps his hips forward and buries himself to the hilt, knowing she can take him. Still, it’s a stretch, she wails and the sound, the beautiful sound torn right out of her echoes around the small restroom.

Ben leans over her, engulfing and shadowing her body like they were one person, not two, forever meant to be joined. His hot breaths fan the back of her neck.

Then he collects himself, withdrawing, leaving her cunt empty, desperate for something to fill it. He doesn’t make her wait, he pushes back in and this time, he ruts into her more like an animal would its mate. All she can do is hold on, hands grasping for purchase on the counter, trying to keep her eyes trained on his face but failing. 

The sound of firm, wet skin slapping against each other fills the room, nearly as loud as Ben’s grunts or Rey’s moans. 

His hands find her hips and he moves her up and down the length of his cock, alternating between deep, slow strokes and fast shallow ones. Either way suits Rey. She finds herself quickly on the cusp of orgasm, even without stimulation but she manages to find her clit, tapping it just when the familiar creak of the door opens and Finn stands there, mouth wide open in shock.

She comes, as does Ben who waves at Finn.

She screams and Ben grunts but does so with a smile as she feels him spurt inside of her, making a pretty white mess of her insides. He sends a cocky grin in Finn’s direction and Rey can’t find it within herself to feel mortification, even when her friend rushes out and Ben laughs.

When he pulls out of her, she mourns the loss, feels his come dribble down her thighs and ruin her some more.

Such messy business.

“I’m going to lose my job,” she sighs out, slightly panicked as the post orgasmic haze falls away from her and cold reality slaps her in the face.

Ben pulls her to him.

“No you’re not.”

He kisses her, his full lips soft against her own and she forgets her worries but it’s a distraction. She pulls back, worrying once again and shakes her head.

“No, I can’t believe I did this.”

“I’m not going to fire you.”

She tilts her head, confusion clouding her vision.

“I’m taking over, it’s why I dropped in on that first day.”

She laughs, not quite believing his words.

“You’re telling me, you bought Starbucks and to celebrate you decided to jerk off in the restroom of your new company?”

Ben chuckles, palming her hips once more.

“Well, I think this was better, fucking my girlfriend in the restroom of my new company.”

That catches her attention.

“Girlfriend?”

“If you want to be.”

“Yes,” she breathes out, kissing him once again. This time it holds more meaning, it’s something else, it’s everything.

When they pull apart and dress, each sending heated glances to the other, Rey notices something missing. Ben had procured her panties and stuffed them into his suit pocket to which he shrugged, acting innocent.

She thinks she loves him.

She braces herself at the door. 

“What now?”

“I can fuck you over the counter,” Ben shrugs.

“How romantic of you.”

“You know it, sweetheart.”


End file.
